Microelectronic devices, such as displays, may include surface features such as conductive channels or pads which function as transparent conductors for forming gate electrodes in field effect transistors. A method of forming the channels in printed displays is to coat the surface of a substrate with a solution of an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) precursor. The ITO layer is sintered and then patterned by ablating. It may be desirable to increase the efficiency of the ablation process.